Sick and Tired
by LovelySinner7
Summary: When things become too overwhelming for Aqualad, he passes out due to stress and fatigue. Can the team show their sick and depressed leader that they do care? On the other hand, is ignorance truly a bliss or just plain ignorance? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

LS7:…..I have no excuses to make. I am human too darn it! Things have gone hectic with college because I'm almost a senior. Just one more semester as a junior to go. And well college equals no sleep or other luxurious words. College has it out for us art majors' Ø_Ø this will be a two-shot because I'm probably going to update my muti-shots over the winter break. As I promised in my first Young Justice story, this will be about our favorite underwater friend.

Aquaman: Me?

Me:… No! I was referring to Aqualad! Ø_Ø

Aqualad: My apologizes…my king…n_n;

Aquaman: T_T

Me:…Anyway enjoy! Moreover, I do not own…If I did, I would not put it on hiatus again!

Summary: When things become too overwhelming for Aqualad, he passes out due to stress and fatigue. Can the team show their sick and depressed leader that they do care? On the other hand, is ignorance truly a bliss or just plain ignorance? Takes place anywhere between Alpha male and Failsafe. Hints of WallyxArtemis

_Aqualad's POV_

_It has been weeks since that recon mission with Captain Marvel. Everyone blamed me for not revealing a possible mole amongst us. It was there I learned how they felt about me. It was days later, we learned more about Red Tornado and how he was not the mole. We also met Zatanna Zatara. It was two days later, we caught up with the injustice and I had to put on Dr. Fate's helmet. Nearly trapping my mind in the process. It was only recently that we all had talked with Black Canary on the events that nearly cost us all our lives. However, I never once blamed M'gann for her mistake. Am I truly cut out for this role as the leader? "Their" leader? Batman would never forgive me for just giving up. He would truly think ill of me. Everyone would probably be thankful… No more secrets right? I would never forgive myself if I just gave up this position to our youngest member Robin. He is so young and innocent. This burden should not fall to him. I chose this path to walk on and until I die, I will always continue to lead until his is ready in mind, body, and spirit. I'm in the large pool that is next to the training room. I lye on my back as I look up at the ceiling. I've had these questions burning in the back of my mind for weeks since the home invasion._

'_Did they truly forgive me?'_

'_Was I doing them justice by keep that secret?'_

_I know Robin stated that he understood why I kept the information from them and KF and everyone else was okay that I was the current leader but still… I would have like to hope that they really have forgiven me. I know none of them really do or at least they pretend to for the sake of my feelings. I think back to the day after the recon mission we had with Captain Marvel. He, Batman, and Superman were talking about something when I went into the kitchen. I heard Robin and KF talking and as soon as I approached, they stopped talking and looked at me nervously then left. Artemis, M'gann, and Conner came in a short while after. Artemis looked at me as if she was angry. Conner muttered something under his breath as he had his arms snaked around M'gann's waist. She just smiled sadly at me. Was I being talked about? It is painful to know what your team thinks of you in their minds; to hear their thoughts so clearly and loudly that it resonates it your mind. Nevertheless, to have them show it to you through body language was like a stab in the heart. I replayed that scene in my head repeatedly trying to come up with an explanation… _

_Only finding one. _

_I was their problem. What kind of leader hides information like that? I put their lives in jeopardy. I caused a rift between the team and myself. Everyone pretty much has his or her own bonds with one another. Robin and KF are like brothers. If you see one, the other will show up. Conner and M'gann are obviously dating. And even KF and Artemis are closer. I hope one day those two-find happiness with each other. Then there is just… me. I want to have those bonds as well. I do not even have that with Garth and Tula anymore. When I am with them, I feel like "The third Wheel" but I fear that the only bond I have with the team is just the leader role. Even when we are together, I feel disconnected with them. I refuse to tell Black Canary this. I do not want to burden her or anyone else. Not even my king knows most of this. As I prepared to leave the pool, a wave of dizziness overflowed in me. I staggered out of the pool shaking like a leaf. I never felt this before. The water never made me this cold or tired. I tried walking but my body felt too heavy and I just fell to the floor with a thud. I tried to breathe only to cough harshly. After my coughing fit ended, I was on the floor soaking wet, cold and now feeling hot, with aches and chills; painfully gasping for each breath I lost coughing. My head was pounding with pain and my eyesight was failing me. I tried yelling for anyone… just someone please come find me…but my throat felt like that day in the desert, dry and on fire. The pain, it hurts too much. I felt like part of me was on fire and the other half was on ice. I continued to cough and gasp for air. I began crying… I did not care who saw my tears but I wanted the attention. I wanted someone to come in here and help me…just once I would like to know what it is like to be given a hand._

"_AQUALAD!"_

_Help? Whose calling me? I tried to see who the person was but my eyes were hurting me. Everything was hurting me. I felt arms around me and heard hushed whispers. I felt myself sadly smile then began coughing again before I allowed the darkness to penetrate my consciousness. _

_Maybe, just this once I can rest for just a while…_

LS7:…. Poor Aqualad, I tortured you.

Aqualad: But why?

LS7: Nothing personal but I feel that no one respects you. That's what I kind of went through a few weeks ago. Under worked to the point where I was sick two for weeks after words.

Aqualad: Hmm… I'm sorry my friend. Would you like me to end this off?

LS7: No… you rest up okay? People, you know the drill, please review! The next and last part will be up this Wednesday… Promise! :D


	2. Chapter 2

LS7: Hey guys! This is the Last part to my fic with Aqualad… In addition, my last day starts today! Then winter break…. I can start making little animations and stuff.

Aqualad: I am happy for you. Will I become well again I this?

LS7: Why spoil the fun… Any who, I do not own the show. Pity that.

Summary: When things become too overwhelming for Aqualad, he passes out due to stress and fatigue. Can the team show their sick and depressed leader that they do care? On the other hand, is ignorance truly a bliss or just plain ignorance? Takes place anywhere between Alpha male and Failsafe. Hints of WallyxArtemis

_Aqualad's POV_

_So hot… Water, I need water. I feel something cool on my chest. It feels nice. Where am I? I thought I heard someone calling my name… I cannot see anything; it is so dark and cold. My body feels so heavy like lead is in me. My head feels someone threw a ball at my head and is laughing at my expense. I tried to open my eyes but it felt too painful to do so. I still hear them. The voices. They sound worried… Are they the team? No, there was a mission and… A mission! I had forgotten that Batman had wanted us to track down a bomber who was attacking metropolis. Robin was suppose to lead this one! I-I let him and the team down. Again. Forget the pain. I have to apologize! No matter what! _

Normal POV

Aqualad was lying in the medic room. He was breathing harshly as sweat from fever wracked his weak frame. Finally, Aqualad was able to open his eyes. He closed them briefly as the light nearly blinded his senses. Opening them again, his glassy silver eyes looked towards his team and a worried and angry Aquaman, Black Canary who was placing cool water on the sick teen's bare chest, Martian Man Hunter, and Batman who seemed worried but kept it hidden. Aqualad tried to sit up but Black Canary gently pushed him back on the bed. Smiling softly at him, Aqualad did not argue. He felt too weak to do so. Aqualad gasped in pain as his headache intensified. Aquaman was already by his protégé side speaking in their native tongue. Aqualad remembered that he was in the pool but how did he get here? He looked towards anyone with a curious gaze and weakly coughed. Aquaman helped Aqualad to sit up so he could drink a glass of cold water.

"The Mission-" Aqualad weakly spoke but was cut off by Conner who spoke in an angry tone.

"The mission! THE MISSION! YOU PASSED OUT WITH A FEVER AND IT'S THE MISSION THAT WORRIES YOU?"

"I am s-sorry… I didn't mean any harm." Aqualad spoke as his eyes darted from the others to his hands, which was playing with the glass of water. He felt ashamed. He let down his friends. He did not look at anyone until his king spoke as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kaldur. We found you passed out near the pool. You are sick my son. Do not blame yourself. You have been pushing yourself too hard. You have to rest you body but also your mind."

Aquaman was concerned. He has never seen the young boy who he deemed like son so scared, so frightened. He felt angry at the other teens. They considered Kaldur their friend but they never cared. They never bothered to get to know him. All they did was take him for granted. Now he had to watch his son cry, he had to watch his son be treated with such disrespect. Aquaman had enough. Batman was the first to respond.

"Kaldur, forget the mission for now. Concentrate on healing. That is an order. You would have just jeopardized the mission in your condition as well as the others. A leader knows his limits."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Aquaman! Calm down, yelling will not solve anything. Did you forget that Aqualad is sick? If you want to help him then leave the room and take a walk or be quiet!"

Black Canary glared at her friend. She too understood his anger at the young heroes and she noticed moments of how their leader was treated as of late. However, she also knew that none of this stress was good for the sick young man. He looked agitated, confused, scared, and helpless. Without thinking, Black Canary hugged him. Aqualad face became more flushed then before and the others with the exception of Batman looked surprised.

"B-Black Canary?"

"It's okay Kaldur. It's okay to show weakness sometimes. However, you young man have to stop this. Stop beating yourself up for every mistake made. It will prove deadly in battle. But for now, I want you to rest. I need to check to see how high your fever is." Black Canary smiled at the young leader who shyly looked away.

"Wally, go get the thermometer from the bathroom please?"

"Sure thing babe" said the speedy teen. Before he zipped off, Artemis slapped him.

"H-hey!"

"Quit it Baywatch! She doesn't want you!" Artemis growled impatiently. She looked back towards her sick friend and felt guilty. She and the others did not treat him right. Aqualad was one of those people that would put his life on the line for anyone. Without any second thought of his own well-being. That scared her. What was his life like before being apart of this team. Was his past…like hers? A past where showing weakness had dire consequences? A life of not knowing what the next day would bring? Wally looked at her with concerned green eyes.

'_Was she okay?' _he thought to himself.

Before she could react, he quickly kissed her on the cheek, sped off to get the thermometer, and was back in a spilt second. He gave the thermometer to Black Canary and for the first time spoke up. Ignoring Artemis stuttering in the background at his earlier actions.

"He'll be okay…right?"

"Please… now you care? You all pay attention to him when he's hurt and expect so much out of him! You are not worth being his friends!"

Aqualad was shocked at his king. He tried to retort but he began coughing. The more he coughed, the more painful it became. Black Canary rubbed his back and helped him sip small amounts of water.

"You have a fever of 102.4 I need to cool you down." Black Canary continued to dip the cloth in the water and rubbed Aqualad's chest. He felt hot and cold. As if on queue, he began to shiver.

M'gann was heartbroken at the sight. She dropped to her knees and cried. Her uncle and Conner were by her side instantly. Artemis looked away in shame. Anger quelling her thoughts at how stupid they…she was. She felt an arm around her and looked to see Wally sadly smile at her. His green eyes agreeing with her thoughts. Robin was surprising quiet. He felt the guiltiest. Aqualad was the suffering because he was too weak to be the leader. The boy wonder wanted to scream, throw something, anything. Aqualad could have been worse and it was his entire fault. Robin thought of the things that were said after the home invasion.

'_I bet he thinks one of us is the mole… '_

'_How could he not tell us! US!'_

'_M'gann nearly…she nearly DIED!'_

'_Maybe he's the mole…'_

'_We we're stupid… Aqualad is our leader…our friend. Aquaman is right to dislike us. Batman would probably be ten times worse if it was me in that position. How could we do this? Aqualad would never betray us. We betrayed him' _With those thought swimming in his head, Robin spoke, ignoring the glares from Aquaman and his own mentor. He honestly did not blame them.

"We're so sorry Aqualad. I should have been there for you. It's not fair that as out leader, we treated you more like the enemy. We are a team, a family and we acted like spoiled brats who want more then we deserve. We never once asked about your well-being after a mission. It was always is KF okay? Or is Miss Martian well? Does Artemis have enough arrows? Maybe Conner can get us out! Never was your well-being that was questioned. We all treated you unfair. Other then…other then KF, you are like a big brother to me. Always teaching and encouraging me. I thank you for that."

Robin glanced at Batman who on the outside looked indifferent but inside, he swelled with pride. His son understood that his action effect everyone. Robin walked over towards his friend and sat down besides him. Aqualad looked worse for wear. Dark circles were forming under his eyes, he was becoming paler, and his nose and cheeks were scarlet red. Sweat was dripping from his weak frame. Robin swore under his breath.

'_He's getting worse' _Robin thought sadly.

Aqualad looked as if he was about to cry but held back. He did not want them to see the tears. Robin reached out to feel Aqualad's forehead and sighed sadly. He did not need to know that there was a fever present because the heat radiated off him. Knowing how Aqualad was in Biayla…He did not want to risk that happening again. Taking the bowl that was filled with water from Black Canary; he took off his black gloves and placed the cloth inside to wet it. Ringing it out so there wasn't any dripping; the young teen placed it on Aqualad's head. Aqualad shuddered at the cold contact but sighed in relief. With a tired and raspy voice Aqualad spoke.

"R-Robin?"

"Save your voice." You're not feeling the aster right now. That is a problem for me. You have to be asterious…You have to get better…we'll help you get better okay?" Replied Robin who chuckled softly.

M'gann took over for Robin as she began wiping the sweat off her friend's chest and forehead. She smiles at Aqualad as she began humming a tune that was sung to her by her mother when she wasn't feeling well. Superboy left the room for a while and came back with something green in his hands. As he gave the item to his friend, he smiled a little when Aqualad recognized it. It was a Popsicle. The clone once saw Aqualad eating that once with a happy expression on his face. Maybe that would make him smile now. He could only hope so.

KF started telling jokes to make Aqualad laugh. Some of them were funny and some Artemis blushed and proceeds to hit him on the head. Hearing the whining from their friend, the kids laughed. Aqualad laughed but began coughing. KF flashed in and out of the room what looked like medicine. In Robin's words, poison. He also had a spoon. Artemis took the medicine from him and as she carefully poured the red liquid on the spoon, she got closer to the Alantian boy and fed him the medicine. Aqualad grimaced at the evil concoction but was forced by Artemis to take another swallow.

Aquaman looked on in surprise. He was about to say something but as he looked towards Batman who glared at him, Black Canary who nodded her head in amusement and J'onn's smirk, it said it all.

_They do care…_

He looked back at the scene as M'gann helped Aqualad lye down and placed the covers up to his chin making sure he was comfortable. Sitting next to her was Conner who just watched him protectively. He did not want anything to happen to the one person who encouraged him and gave him hope. KF and Artemis stood by the bed also watching their sick leader beginning to fall asleep. Aqualad said something to them both and Artemis blushed as she looked at Wally while the said teen smirked.

"Don't worry, Kal, I'll help them get together…Their so slow but I guess they just need a little push." Robin giggled as he saw both teens blush.

Without the kids realizing it, the adults already left the room a while ago. Aquaman remained though. Even after receiving death glares from the dark Knight himself to leave the room. Smiling to himself, the king of Atlantis quietly left the room and hung back at the door. He knew Aqualad would be treated right. He trusted them to do that. He knew that if they didn't, there would be hell to pay but he was not about to jinx that. Nodding to himself, Aqualad closed the softly behind him.

_Aqualad's POV_

_As I lay in the bed, I still felt sick but I also felt…happy. Everything I felt before was a lie. I was cared for. These people loved me and I am proud of calling them my friends, my family. I know that in the future things will not always be like this. We will mostly fight over the stupidest things and may have a moment of not wanting to be in the same room as each other. But I will try to open up more. I will be their support when they feel alone. I will also be their leader, and their friend. I know now that they will too._

_I glance at M'gann and Conner who are asleep in each other's arms on the right off me. I peek over at KF and Artemis who are asleep on the floor. Artemis has her head on KF's chest. He seems to be happy. Maybe Robin does not have to "push" them. Speaking of him, I looked down near my side as I take notice of him. Watching his chest slowly go up and down, I know he is asleep as well. I chuckled a bit and coughed. Robin stirred in his sleep muttering something that made me smile._

"_Get better soon…"_

_As my fever-racked body becomes heavy with much needed sleep, I whisper a silent thank you to my friends, my family and join them in much needed sleep. _

'_Thank you…'_

LS7: YAY! Another fic complete!

Aqualad: I see that you are happy! ^_^

LS7: Of course! I hope I did okay!

Aqualad: I am sure you did fine. Review friends!

LS7: Happy Holidays everyone! In addition, be safe!


End file.
